Előről hátra 4: Playwitch Wilde Potter
by Blondjob
Summary: SLASH a 2in1,Zárolt részleg és Fullánk vs.fullánk folytatása Draco készül valamire...


**P**_laywitch (_**W**_ilde _**P**_otter)_

Harry. HarryHarryHarryHarryHarryHarry...Na jó, kezdek kicsit beteges lenni...De nem tehetek róla. Egy hét múlva egy hónaposak leszünk. Tudom, úgy viselkedek, mint egy hormontúltengéses szűzlány...pedig ebből kettő biztos nem vagyok. Nos, a harmadik...hááát...Szóval meg kell lepnem Harryt valamivel. Valami Nagy dologgal. És azt hiszem, hogy már tudom is, mi az.

Még el kell csípnem Hermionét, hogy minden simán menjen. Nem akarok hibát, Malfoy vonás. Ajaj, gének és hormonok, mi jön még? Óh, lenne ötletem egyéb testnedvre is. Nem baj, már csak egy hét! Milyen rémisztő! Már lassan egy hónapja járok a Kis Túlélővel, aki közben átvedlett a Nagy Túlélővé. Megnőtt a szememben, mondhatom. Istenem, mióta utáltam! Na jó, ez így nem igaz. Mindig is jól nézett ki, különben nem ajánlottam volna fel a barátságom. Jó, az csak azért volt, mert apu azt mondta, de akkor is. Az apám nélkül is megszereztem volna.

Egyébként el se tudom képzelni, hogy mit mondana, ha tudná. Valószínűleg semmit, inkább kitagadna...Bár talán ő is meggondolná a dolgot, ha látta volna az egyik akciónkat...mondjuk a könyvtárban. Ó, az én szexisten Harrymet nagyon felizgatja, hogy egy olyan helyen csináljuk, ahol rajtakaphatnak minket. Nem mintha én nem élvezném a lebukás veszélyét...sőt! De el kell halasztanom az álmodozást, be kell fejeznem a tervet, és még Grangert sem találtam meg. Hol lehet? Csak nem megint a könyveit bújja a könyvtár egyik sötét sarkában?

Irány hát Madame Cvikker, ha meglátom azt a klimaxos sárvérűt, úgyis elmegy a gusztusom a nosztalgiától. Valahogy az élettől is. Nagy sóhaj, aztán benyitás. Valahogy Harry nélkül még a könyvtár se ugyan olyan. No meg sötétbe sok minden nem ilyen unalmas...

- Szép jó napot, mr. Malfoy! - Tudtam, hogy nem úszom meg ezt a látványt.

- Jó napot, Madame Cvikker - biccentek felé, kedvesen mosolygok, és próbálom nem mutatni, hogy pontosan tudom, hogy az apám a múlthéten kínozta halálra a családját.

- Draco... Mit keresel te a könyvtárban? - fut ide hozzám Hermione szemöldök felvonva, majd körülnéz, és belekapkod a levegőbe. - Harry is itt van?

Kicsit furcsán nézek rá, csak nem azt akarja ezzel mondani, hogy tudja? Honnan tudhatná? Hacsak...Óóóó a kis perverz... Na, ezután nem tudok ugyanúgy nézni Hermionéra. Azt hiszem ez az arcomra van írva, mert elpirul.

- Jól van, tudom, hogy tudod...De miért is jöttél ide?- ügyes terelési kísérlet, és azt hiszem ma engedek is neki. Legalább látott valami érdekeset. Nagyon érdekeset.

- Tulajdonképpen a segítségedet szeretném kérni...De azt hiszem, már nem kell, hiszen úgyis jössz nekem eggyel...

- Eggyel?- Hermione kajánul vigyorog...én meg kezdek kicsit zavarba jönni, pedig nem szokásom (ugyanis egy Malfoy nem jön zavarba).

- Oké Granger, akár életed végéig elkötelezettemmé tehetlek...

- Jól van, maradjunk az egynél- nos, meggyőzte az indokom.

- De menjünk innen, mert ha együtt látnak minket... - sebesen körülnézek, hisz ez a kis beszélgetés jócskán lerombolhatja az imidzsem. Miért jut erről a szóról eszembe Umbridge? Biztosan nem a jelentése miatt.

- Óh, a Nagy Draco Malfoy még mindig fél, hogy együtt látják egy sárvérűvel - kacag fel gonoszan, de ami a legjobban zavar, hogy hangosan. - De hát azt is úgy titkolod, hogy te dugod a Kiválasztottat...

- Fogd be, Granger, és tűnjünk innen - sziszegem, megragadom a karját, és kicibálom a könyvtárból. Már csak az kéne, hogy mindenki megtudja. Azon meg inkább nem akadok fenn, hogy nem én dugok, hanem engem dugnak... Még ezen is változtatni kéne. Reformokra van szükségünk, Harry drágám! Vajon ő mit szólna ehhez?

Na jó, egyszerre csak egy dolgot. Előbb legyünk túl a heten...aztán, ha tetszett Harrynek az ajándék, majd elgondolkodhatunk a kinyilatkozásokon. Úgy beszélek, mintha már az eljegyzést várnám...beteges...csak ezt tudom mondani...

- Most már mondhatod Malfoy, itt már nem hall minket senki. Bár ki tudja, lehet, hogy a falnak is füle van...meg szeme...szegény...szegény Luc.

Értetlenül bámulok rá. Mi a fenét hablatyol?

- Mi van?

- Ó, semmi, ne zavartasd magad. Mondd, mit szeretnél.

- Technikai problémáim adódtak... - sóhajtok gondterhelten, ismét elküldve egy körre a szemöldökét. Míg az vidáman hancúrozik az alsó hajtövekkel, én ördögien elmosolyodom, és részletezni kezdem A Tervet.

HP/DM

Elkezdődött. És már most alig bírom, de ki kell tartanom. Nekem fele olyan nehéz nem lesz, mint Harrynek, mert én legalább tudom, hogy mikor lesz vége. És meg kell mondjam, még nagyon soká. Túl soká.

Reggel később keltem és későn értem a Nagyterembe is. Harry persze már ott volt, és végig engem figyelt, míg ettem. Bár úgy tűnt, ő inkább engem enne meg. És nem volt ellenemre a gondolat... inkább fel... villanyozott. De nem tehettem, amit abban a percben gondoltam, inkább húztam az időt. Így lemaradtunk a délelőtti találkozóról. Szegény mi...

Már kezd elvonási tünetünk lenni, és ha nem vigyázok, rászokom a királyi többesre. Belőlem sosem elég, tudom én, de a fejemben elég egy Draco. Egy Harry meg... ó, őt máshová tenném. A reggeli és a déli eksön elmaradt, most meg sietek bájitaltanra. Mindig előbb ott voltunk, hogy találkozzunk, így most ideje elkésnem. Azért gyorsan berohanok, és levetem magam Blaise mellé. Harry megtorpan, és úgy mered rám, mintha azt mondanám, teljességgel hetero vagyok. Azért ilyen peche nincs, de eléggé kiszúrtam vele. Leül Weasley mellé, aki máris kérdezgetni kezdi. Én kicsit előrébb hajolok, hogy halljak is valamit, Blaise meg csak rendületlenül olvassa a Playwitch- et a pad alatt.

- Haver, minden rendben? Olyan nyúzottnak tűnsz- kérdezi a vörös aggodalommal teli hangon. Nos, igen. Sikerült feldolgozni a sokkot, hogy a legjobb barátja összejött a legnagyobb ellenségével.

- Persze...Minden oké...- a drága nem volt túl meggyőző.

- Nem úgy néz ki...Csak nem veszekedtetek Malfoy- jal?- Weasley nem bírja visszatartani a vigyorát...De ne is reménykedjen...

- Nem...illetve...nem tudom...olyan érzésem van, mintha kerülne engem. Reggel sem találkoztunk, sőt, egész nap nem keresett meg, pedig már kezdek feszült lenni, hiányzik a...

Weasley úgy néz ki, mint aki mindjárt sírógörcsöt kap. Biztos megrázza a hír, hogy nem csak Plátóian vagyunk együtt...ha tudná, hogy mi is ment mellette a gyengélkedőn...

- Tehát érted... - böki ki végül Harry iszonyat vörösen.

- Nem, haver, nem értem - vigyorog a másik, Harry meg kezdi feladni, és én tudom, hogy már Snape- ért imádkozik. No meg értem, de az már alap.

- Képzeld el Dorist... - Weasley mindjárt lefolyik a székről. Közben azt hiszem, Harry nem Dorist képzelte el, legalábbis a farka biztosan nem.

- Azta, ennek a Potter fiúnak is van mire büszkének lennie - füttyent mellettem Blaise, kimászva az újságból, bemászva a gatyájába. Közben stíröli az én Harrymet, aki olykor felém pillant.

Blaisenek meg éppen csak a nyála nem csorog...Rohadt...Gyorsan elfordulok, mielőtt behúznék egyet Zambininek, és ráugranék Harryre. Nem fordítva...Snape...Hála Merlinnek. Ennyire még sosem örültem neki.

- Recept a táblán, dolgozzanak!- nincs jó kedve. Kicsit mintha kielégületlen lenne...apropó kielégületlenség...

Blaise még mindig Pottert stíröli, én meg megpróbálom nem belevágni az ujjam a futóféregbélbe, vagy az övét...

- Ne hadonássz a késsel, Malfoy - szól ide Snape, amikor kishíján körülmetéltem Blaise- t. Én meg bólintok, és elveszem Zambini újságát. Nekem ez is jó – jobb, mint a semmi. Blondes have more fun – Blondjob, hirdeti a címlap, míg az elején egy szőke modell kacsintgat. Mohón belelapozok, és bámulom a szebbnél szebb képeket, de már rutinosan tudom, hogy a 69. oldaltól vannak a páros képek. Látom, Blaise sem kezdő, pici kis szamárfül van a sarkon, csini kis folttal... Undorodva elhúzom a szám, aztán rögtön el is tátom. A rohadt életbe! A 69- 70. oldalon hihetetlen nagyításban két álomszép férfi ostromolja egymást. Ezzel semmi bajom nem lenne – sőt, igen tetszik a dolog! De... Áááá! Tízéves korom óta nem láttam az apámat meztelenül! Most meg az egész világ azt nézheti! És ha jól látom, Blaise- nek is tetszett a dolog... Remélem, anyámnak nem jár a Playwitch...

- Mr. Malfoy, megmondaná, hogy mit nézeget ilyen elmerülve a pad alatt?- tudtam, hogy Snape ma nagyon nincs jó hangulatban. Úgy néz ki, mintha meg kellett volna ennie, amit felvágtam...

- Izé...semmit professzor- nyögöm, míg Blaise kajánul vigyorog rám, és a pad alatt tartott kezemre. Snape pedig kezd nagyon ideges lenni. Villámló szemekkel indul el felénk, és még én is megijedek a hangtól, ahogy rám ordít:

- Adja azt ide!- kitépi a kezemből az újságot, ami engedelmesen kinyitva marad a duplaoldalon.

Ahogy ránéz az oldalra, halál sápadt lesz, és félelmetesen vicsorog. A szemfoga most tényleg olyan, mint egy vámpíré, inkább hátrébb húzódok, a végén még megharap. Levágja az asztalra az újságot, és olyan erővel huppan a székre, hogy csaknem kettétörik alatta. Pedig ez a szék már sokat megélt... Többek között Harryt meg engem is. De Snape most nem olyan vidám, mint mi voltunk... Úgy lapozza végig, hogy majdnem kiszakadnak a lapok, a képeken az alakok morcosan fintorognak felé, ez még innen is látszik. Aztán visszatér a 69. oldalhoz, és olyan közel hajol, hogy zsírcseppek kúsznak apám haja felé, az orra pedig a modellsrác hajában túrkál.

- Lucius... - suttogja Snape, én pedig nagyon remélem, hogy semmi féltékenységi roham nem jön, sőt, remélem, nincs is mire... Harry valahogy nagyon vigyorog. Talán tud valamit, amit én nem?

Míg én Harryt bámulom (igazán csak egy pillantást akartam rá vetni, de valahogy félresikerült...), Snape felugrik, és az újságot a kezében szorongatva, őrjöngve távozik a teremből. A hullamerev osztályból ítélve nem csak én lepődtem meg azon, hogy a mi mindig undok bájitaltan tanárunk elveszítette a hidegvérét, pedig ha jó belegondolok (és visszaemlékezek apám képének hatására), ez már évekkel ezelőtt bekövetkezett. Csak Harry vigyorog nagyon, alig bírja visszatartani magát, hogy hangosan fel ne nevessen. De most nem mehetek oda, hogy kiszedjem belőle, hogy mit tud. Most nem, mert azt lehet, hogy a hátsója bánná, és nem éppen azért, mert seggberúgom. Mindenki összeszedi a cuccait, nekem is igyekeznem kell, különben kettesben maradunk Harryvel...és azt lehet, hogy nem úsznám meg "szárazon". Már látom is az éledő szikrákat a szemében, valószínűleg ez lenne élete legjobb bájitaltan órája.

HP/DM

A francba is, én már nem bírom tovább! Kínkeserves volt ez az egy hét... valami borzalom! Nem érhettem hozzá, nem csókolhattam meg, még rá sem nézhettem. Pedig lassan egy pillantásától is elélvezek. Mondjuk nem lenne jó kezdés, nem ronthatom el A Tervet. Áh, itt is van! Kezdődhet.

- Harry, Harry! - szaladok oda hozzá, közben pedig átfuttatom még egyszer a lépéseket a fejemben. Mindennek tökéletesen pontosnak kell lennie. Hermione leírta nekem percre pontosan, de túlzásnak éreztem. Még az elélvezésemnek is dátuma volt...

- Jé, Draco! - néz rám kissé gúnyosan. - Te még élsz? Már nem voltam benne biztos...

- When I am dead, cremate me...

- Hiába idézel, szívem, nem engesztelsz ki - húzza el a száját, én meg lehajtom a fejem. Általában szebben néz, vagy legalább a szeme megcsillan ilyenkor, de semmi. Csak néz sziklaszilárdan. De nem lesz gond, biztos vagyok benne, hogy kiengesztelem...

- Gyere velem! - utasítom, de mivel meg sem rezdül, könyörögve hozzáteszek egy „légyszi"- t. Erre elmosolyodik, én megfogom a kezét... azt a forró, biztonságot adó kezét, és húzni kezdem magam után.

Mire elérjük az üres falat, az izgatottságom átragad rá is. Három kör után megjelenik az ajtó, és remélhetőleg az a szoba, amit elterveztem, és amire szükségem van. Benyitunk, és elégedetten állapítom meg, hogy pontosan olyan, amilyet akartam. A szoba közepén egy hatalmas kanapé áll, előtte egy kis asztallal. A fal egész felületét fehér vászon borítja, remek...Indulhat a móka...illetve a mozi.

Harry elképedve áll a küszöbön, valószínűleg egy hatalmas ágyra számított. Nem is tudom, miért. Angyali mosollyal az arcomon fordulok felé.

- Boldog egy hónapos évfordulót! Egy kis filmnézést terveztem magunknak. Ugye örülsz? Ez olyan romantikus- az utolsó két mondatot direkt jól megnyújtom, és élvezem, ahogy Harry izgatottsága csalódottságba csap át. Na, igen.

Én megnyomom ezt a fura szerkezetet, amit Hermione egy hétig tanított kezelni, és el is indul a film. Andalító zene, pisztolydörrenések, Harry arcán apró mosoly. Leültetem a kanapéra, mellé költözöm, és hozzábújok. Ő nagyot sóhajt – nem pont erre számított - , de csendesen nézni kezdjük a filmet.

„_I thought I was descending into hell. But with these angel faces to greet me, it must be paradise."_

Óh, igen, megjöttek az első félmeztelen angyalkák, de Harry meg sem rezdül, csak magához húz, és a vásznat kémleli. A film csak pörög, túl sok nő a vásznon, óráknak tűnő percek. Orlando Bloom, az első kísértés. Aztán megjelenik Robbie Ross, és nekiáll vetkőzni. Harry nagyot nyel, pedig nem is szép a színész. Azért a keze a vállaimról átcsúszik a derekamra, és a pólóm alá.

Hmm...Nah, jó...egy kicsit arrébb húzódok, még nem jött el ennek az ideje...Harry csalódottan felsóhajt, én meg a legártatlanabb mosolyomat villantom rá, míg az asztalon lévő tálért nyúlok. Nyamm...tejszínhabos eper. Harry enyhén megremeg. Pedig még el sem kezdtem enni. Lassan ajkaimhoz emelem az illatos gyümölcsöt, Harry szeme már kocsányon lóg. Élvezem a látványt, de fél szemmel a filmet figyelem, várom a mi részünket. És az még nem most lesz, úgyhogy egy utolsó falat után visszateszem a tálat és színpadiasan felsóhajtva a karfára dőlök. Pont úgy, hogy a nyakam fehér bőre Harry látószögébe essen, és még véletlenül se tudjon másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy milyen lenne belecsókolni. Ami azt illeti, én sem tudok másra gondolni.

Megjön a második férfi szereplő, Gray, ő már sokkal helyesebb, mint gonosz elődje. Oscar ihletet kap, Gray meg egy menetet a híres íróval. Kidolgozott felsőtest, hullámos, hosszú fürtök, görög vonások... Óh, igen, itt az idege még egy epernek. Belemártom a gyümölcsöt a habba, majd a számba veszem, de nem kapom be teljesen, csak leszopogatom róla a fehér masszát. Aztán megismétlem, fél szemmel pedig a hatást fürkészem. Azt hiszem, nem maradt el, Harry le sem tudja venni rólam a szemét, és kezével végigsimít a combomon. És megrázom a fejem, elrágom az epret, és visszaterelem őt a filmhez. Ő is tudja, hogy már nem kell sok, és eljön a mi időnk.

Vagyis csak reméli. És én is remélem, talán jobban is, mint ő. Visszacsúszok a drága mellé, kínozom még egy kicsit a jelenlétemmel, míg a filmet nézzük, és lelkesedésünk kezd már meglátszani a nadrágunkon is, bár én ügyesen takarom az árulkodó dudort. Közben Oscar kezd belemelegedni. Harry újra megkísérli elérni csupasz bőrömet. Odahajolok hozzá és a fülébe súgom:

- Mi az édes, nem nézed a filmet? Közben érzem, hogy megborzong a forró leheletem hatására, de a keze még így is mozgásban marad. Már nagyon akarhatja, de már nem sokáig kell kibírnia.

„_My cousin, Lord Alfred Douglas, is here. He would very much like to congratulate you."_

Ó, igen, megérkezett Bosie is. Harry elmosolyodik, nyílván neki is eszébe jutott az első kalandunk. Sosem felejtem el azt a napot! Én csak pislogtam, igyekeztem kiverni a fejemből a Telenyt, és meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy mást fogok máshonnan. Azután bebizonyítottam neki, hogy tudok én úgy, mint Bosie azon a piros kereveten... No igen. Beszélgetés, sajnálkozás, majd Bosie dalra fakad. Csodás hangja van, folyamatosan ez járt a fejemben a héten.

„_He loves me, he is here, fa- la- la- la fa- la- la- la. He loves me, he is here, fa- la- la- la, fa- la"_

Szerelmes pillantások, és mindketten tudjuk, mi is következik. A következő képkocka Bosie izzadt, szenvedéllyel telt arcát mutatja, majd mint egy kielégült rongybaba rogy rá Oscarra. Harrynél elpattan a húr, és úgy veti rám magát, mint Snape a Playwitch- re.

Nem kapok levegőt, Harry olyan szenvedéllyel csókol, nyelve máris bebocsátást kér, amit készségesen meg is adok. Végigsimít a fogaimon, majd nyelveink eszeveszett táncba kezdenek. Teljesen beborít testével, hozzám szorítja magát, és én érzem kőkemény férfiasságát, ahogy követelőzően a combomnak feszül. Belesóhajtok a csókba, ő pedig egy hirtelen mozdulattal megragadja a csuklómat és a fejem mellé szorítja, majd a csípőmön ülve felemelkedik és kaján tekintettel nézi kipirult arcomat.

- Csak nem erre vártál egész héten? - Egy alig hallható nyögéssel válaszolok, de úgy tűnik, ez is kielégíti...vagy majdnem.

- Kínozni akartál, igaz? Nos, meglátjuk, hogy te hogy bírod- ördögi vigyorral vetette rám magát, és szabályosan letépte rólam a felsőt. Majd végignyalta a meélkasomat, én meg hangosan

nyögdécseltem (ki nem tette volna). Közben az a gyönyörű száj már a mellbimbóimat támadta, nem kis sikerrel. Hamarosan eljutottam arra a szintre, hogy csak ennyitől az élvezet szélére kerültem. Szinte könyörögtem Harrynek, hogy többet akarok, de ő csak mosolygott rám, és továbbra sem engedte el a kezemet.

- Na, milyen érzés? - néz rám sátáni vigyorral, én meg szabadulni próbálok erős szorításából, érezni akarom őt végre, csókolni akarom, kényeztetni a világ végéig... És végre én akarok felül lenni. Nyakamat igyekszem úgy fordítani, hogy nyelvemmel elérjem a csuklóját. Kéjesen végignyalom, és ahogy bírom, végigcsókolom. Ő lehunyja a szemét, és reflexből ellágyulnak az izmai. Én győzedelmesen kiszabadulok börtönömből, és fordítok a helyzeten. Egy szempillantás alatt felülre kerülök, szétszedem rajta a talárt, és szorosan átölelem.

- Jó... nagyon jó - súgom a fülébe, mire ismét becsukja csodaszép szemeit, és ajkával az enyém után kap. Én engedek neki, de próbálom leszorítani a kezét, ahogy ő tette velem is. A vászon felől erőteljes nyögések hallatszódnak, kíváncsian nézek oda, s figyelem Bosie mozdulatait.

„_Does he always talk like this?"_

„_Not when he's in bed."_

Órákon át gyakoroltam azt a mozdulatot, amit Bosie produkál, de képtelenség utánozni. Pedig iszonyatosan szexi! Harry megint kezdi átvenni az irányítást, ezt viszont nem hagyhatom. Majdnem leverem az eperrel teli tálat... Eper? Tejszínhab? Van egy ötletem! Gonosz mosolyra húzom a számat, az ő zöld szemében pedig kíváncsi fény gyúl.

Finoman ráülök a csípőjére, ő meg majdnem elélvez. Lehúzom róla a maradék ruhát, hogy ne zavarjon semmiben, aztán még egy utolsó csókot nyomok a szájára, és elkezdem a hadműveletet. Kiveszek egy vörös epret a tálból, a számba veszem, és érzékien körbenyalom, majd Harry feje fölé emelem. Ő vadul utánakap, és leharapja a gyümölcs felét. Én felkacagok, bedobom a maradékot a számba, és újabb csókra hajolok le. Miután kicserélgettük a darabokat, a tejszínhabért nyúlok. Gyorsan átfutom a leírást, Granger csak egyszer mondta el, hogyan is kell csinálni. Leveszem a kupakot, és ahogy csak tudom, megnyomom a kis gombot. Az eredmény csodaszép, Harry arca és mellkasa, meg az én felsőtestem pici habfoltokkal borított.

- Nem így akartam - nyögöm nevetés közben, míg Harry leveszi a szemüvegét, és megtörlés címszó alatt elkeni rajta a masszát. Gondolom belátta, hogy nem lesz rá szüksége, mert inkább lerakta az asztalra, a rejtélyes bekapcsolószerkezet mellé.

- Segítsek, kicsim? - kérdezi angyalian, én viszont megrázom a fejem, és a ráfröccsent pontokat egy- egy csókkal eltüntetem. Még szerencse, hogy jó sok van belőle. Végigpuszilom az arcát, finoman beleharapok a nyakába, majd rátérek a vállaira. Lassan végignyalom a kulcscsontját, és folytatom a tejszínhab által kijelölt utat.

Már majdnem Tejút. Harry aprókat nyögdécsel és hirtelen eltűnik a segítőkészsége. Inkább követelőzővé válik. De nem hagyhatom, hogy most vegye vissza az irányítást, úgyhogy már gyakorlott mozdulattal nyomom meg újra a gombot, és láss csodát, sikerül egy fehér csíkot húznom Harry mellkasára. Megismétlem a műveletet, és a következő vonal már egészen az ágyékáig vezet. Majd gonosz mosollyal egy- egy pöttyöt rakok mindkét mellbimbójára. Nevetve szemlélem a művemet, de ő türelmetlenül visszahúzza a fejem. A kis követelőző...Ráhajolok és lenyalom az első vonalat. Nyelvem fickándozik az érzékeny bőrön, ami egy elégedett nyögést és némi mozgolódást vállt ki. Majd az apró gombócokra fordítok figyelmet, és jó alaposan leszopogatom az összes fehér anyagot a bimbókról. Aztán áttérek a leghosszabb csíkra.

Azt hiszem, egy évig nem eszek tejszínhabot, hacsak nem ilyen ízléses a tálalás. Körbeszaladok a köldökén, aztán lejjebb és lejjebb, elérve a hegycsúcsot. Nyomok egy kis díszítést büszkesége tetejére, majd leszánkázok a hegyoldalon, aztán ismét fel, és le, majd mohón bekapom az egész hegyet. Harrynek lassan vége, még pár kézmozdulat, és elmegy, de nem hagyhat itt, _még_ nem! Taktikát változtatok, kap még egy csókot, majd nyakamba veszem a lábait, és finoman belé csúszok. Ő csak felszisszen a klímaváltozásra, de nincs sok ellenvetése. Tekintete ide- oda siklik köztem és a vászon között, aztán megállapodik Bosie fenekén. Oscar csak ül, és nézi, hogy szeretője milyen ügyesen leli meg végzetét a másik fiú hátsójában. Aztán mint aki jól végezte dolgát, kiszáll belőle, és beveti magát az ágyba. Harry újra rám figyel, én pedig mosolyogva kezdek el mozogni benne.

Harry közben megragadja a nyakam, és lehúz magához, hogy szenvedélyes csókot váltsunk. Az egyre erősödő lökésektől elakad a lélegzete, én meg hangosan zihálok. Már nincs sok hátra, Harry megemeli a csípőjét, megszorítja záróizmait és mi együtt élvezünk el, hangosan egymás nevét kiáltva.

HP/DM

_(Szemszögváltás: Harry)_

Kimerülten feküdtünk egymáson, egy egész heti frusztrációmat mosta el ez az orgazmus. Draco elhelyezkedik a mellkasomon, és ujjával apró köröket rajzol a bimbók köré.

- Elfelejtetted- mondja kissé csalódottan. Én meg magamban vigyorgok, és konstatálom, hogy olyan, mint egy angyal. Egy nyűgös angyal.

„_Fucking water!"_ - üvölti Bosie a vásznon, én meg önkéntelenül felkacagok. Ő dühösen néz rám, és arcát mellkasomba temeti. Annyira szeretem, amikor ilyen! Erősen magamhoz szorítom őt, érzem forró arany vérét keringeni a testében, hallom, ahogy ver a szíve, és tudom, hogy mi jár a fejében. Ó, igen, nincs titka többé előttem. Egyek lettünk, és innen nincs visszaút. Nem szabadul tőlem, az biztos! Megszereztem, és az enyém marad, örökre az én Dracóm lesz. Beletúrok a hajába, és játszani kezdek az ezüstszőke tincsekkel.

„_There are two boys waiting out there. If you're not coming, I'll fuck them both myself. I'll take them to the Grand and fuck them in front of the whole fucking hotel. And I'll send you the bill."_

Pont olyan dühös, mint a filmben Bosie. Imádom, egyszerűen bármire képes lennék érte! No de most jöjjön a kiengesztelés, és az ajándék. Finoman kimászok alóla, ő meg felvont szemöldökkel figyeli minden mozdulatomat.

- Mit csinálsz?- kérdezi, de én nem válaszolok. Megkeresem a taláromat (a sarokba hajítva találom), és kiveszem a zsebéből a pici csomagot. Draco közben felkönyököl, és úgy próbálja megnézni, hogy mit szorongatok a kezemben. Lassan visszasétálok hozzá, és egy apró csókot nyomok a lebiggyesztett ajkaira.

- Tessék - adom a kezébe az ajándékot, ő meg hirtelen megzavarodik. Aztán végül mégis kibontja. Egy ezüst képkeretben egy kép rólunk. Hosszasan vizsgálja a fotót, amin nevetünk, aztán egymás szemébe nézünk, és egy boldog csókkal zárjuk a jelenetet. Felpillant, és látom a boldogságot a szemében, de azért játékosan összevonja a szemöldökét.

- Szóval mégsem felejtetted el. De hagytad, hogy egész héten azt higgyem, hogy nem is emlékszel rá, és csak nekem fontos az egész.

Ránevetek.

- De már megkaptam érte a büntetésemet.

Gonoszan megvillan a szeme, és hirtelen a földre taszít.

- Csak nem gondoltad, hogy ennyivel megúszod?

Ó, még egyáltalán nincs vége az ajándékomnak...

**VÉGE**

by Lord Queensberry, Bosie apucija

A dőlt betűvel szedett, idézőjeles részek a Wilde filmből lopódtak ki, magyarul az Oscar Wilde szerelmei-ből. (Nem láttuk magyarul.) Nem tudom, bárkinek jelentett-e valamit, aki látta a filmet (és esetleg kívülről fújja, mint én), az csak ráeszmél pár dologra, vagy felismer pár jelenetet:)


End file.
